Better, Faster, Stronger
by BertieTodd
Summary: It looked like an average school year for Puck, date some hot girls, play football, all of that; until a new student shows up, a student who wins all the girls, all the games, and possibly, Puck's heart. M for a reason! Yaoi!


Day 1:

It seemed the entirety of McKinley High gave a collective swoon the day he walked in that door. Tall, muscular, and practically gorgeous, Emmett Cullen was the talk of the little Ohio town. When the coach announced the new student was joining the football team, only one student complained. The rest were too awestruck to remember words. A rather outspoken teen, Noah Puckerman, or as everyone called him, 'Puck' was the first to argue.

"He hasn't even tried out," he whined to his friend, Finn. "Not cool." Puck set down the barbells he had been lifting, and sat dejectedly upon the bench. Finn resisted a chuckle.

"Know what I think? I think your jealous cause he's gonna get all the girls this year." He left the gym, dodging a predictable punch before leaving the pouting boy alone. Puck sat in silence, lifting his grey muscle shirt to examine a set of well-defined abs beneath. At least he was better looking than the new kid. Once the girls all got over the novelty, they would come crawling back to the master. He smirked, realizing he was still the best.

Day 2:

"Sup, Noah?" asked the grinning mouth of the new kid. "I'm Emmett, Emmett Cullen."

The teen being addressed frowned noticeably. "It's Puck. Not Noah."

"Sheesh! Fine. No need to be so touchy!" was the sarcastic reply. Puck-who-was-not-Noah rolled his eyes dramatically as he stood to walk away. A large hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"What do you want?"

"I was hoping you could help me out, y'know, show me around the school." Emmett suggested cheerfully. He was swinging his large, muscular arms at his sides, seemingly full of energy. Puck found his blue eyes examining the smooth definition of the other boy's impressive biceps. _Just to compare_. He told himself. It took him a minute to realize he had been asked a question.

"Sure, I guess. Whatever."

'Thanks, bro!" enthused Emmett, vigorously shaking the slightly-shorter teen's hand once. Puck blinked in surprise; this guy was stronger than he looked, and he looked like a pro-wrestler. When the other walked onto the field, Puck took a second to make sure his fingers weren't broken. Finding they were uninjured, he jogged out to join the team on the football field. The game commenced, and quickly Emmett was shown exactly how bad the McKinley team was. He single-handedly made numerous touchdowns, laughing aloud as the other players watched with jealousy. Those on his team, for the practice, at least, were cheering wildly. There was no way they could lose now.

That night, Puck lay awake. Although it had been a tiring day, he couldn't fall asleep. His mind kept repeating its earlier actions, retracing the fine lines of the new kid's frame. It made him nervous, scared even, to consider what this meant. Plenty of times he had fantasized about women, so he knew he wasn't…couldn't be…gay. All the same, he couldn't repress the fervor in his mind, even when his strong hand dipped below the waistband of his sweatpants.

Day 3:

The next day at school had to be one of the worst. In the football locker rooms, Puck felt incredibly jumpy. He avoided eye contact with anyone; that is, until a certain set of caramel brown ones met his. Emmett put his hand roughly on his shoulder, making a concerned face when Puck flinched noticeably.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, uh, fine." Puck lied, in an uncharacteristic stutter. The other teen laughed a bit, before turning away and pulling off his uniform shirt. His back faced the mohawked boy, who found himself staring once again. Beneath tan skin rolled perfect muscles, sculpted as if by an artist. Puck swallowed audibly, mentally slapping himself for the lovesick expression he feared he was making. However, it was impossible to avert his eyes when Emmett shimmied out of his pants, standing confidently in nothing but a pair of tight boxers. The only thing Puck's mind could think was 'derp.' A sickly-sweet feeling was welling up in his lower stomach, something he didn't know how to control. He fought the terrifying urge to spin the new kid around and kiss him, hard.

"I-I-I'm g-gonna g-go sh-shower…" he hastily explained, tripping over the bench and awkwardly run-walking to the showers. Once there, he chose the shower that had a door, quickly stripping down to nothing. He let the cool water run down his own muscles as he silently criticized himself. What was wrong with him? Wasn't he supposed to be a total bad-ass? Now he was acting like a pathetic little girl, and it really pissed him off.

His eyes fell on a very uncomfortable fact; his mind may have been troubled, but his body knew exactly what it wanted. After all, he was in the shower, secluded and quieted by the sound of the running water. He could just fix his little (or big, rather) issue, here and now.

At that moment, the coach barked the order to head out; the locker rooms were closing. It would have to wait. His towel was on the bench, by his locker.

"Shit!" he thought, "Everyone's gonna see…this…" He knew he would have to brave it. Taking a breath, he opened the door, and made a quick run to his locker. He almost reached it without being seen; that it, until his wet, naked body collided with a less-wet but equally naked wall of muscle. He couldn't move, couldn't look up. Puck felt his face burn bright red, words failing to escape his open mouth. Where words should have been, another set of lips met, experimental at first, but getting rougher by the second. Emmett wasted little time in slipping his curious tongue into Puck's astonished mouth, tasting the unique flavor of the confused boy. As soon as his brain began to function again, Puck pushed Emmett harshly against the locker, scanning his eyes to make sure they were alone. It seemed everyone else had gone home, so he continued, gasping in air as the two bodies slid across each other. Friction and the sound of wet skin colliding urged the two on; one of Emmett's strong hands pulled at Puck's wet mohawk, pulling him closer, infinitely closer. Neither stopped to ask why, nor to question if this was love or lust. The other hand slid lower across Puck's defined stomach, finding his excitement and gripping it tightly, moving his hand hurriedly as the smaller boy moaned in pleasure.

"Emm-Emmett…!"

"Do you want me to stop?"

"Never! Never…nhg…don't stop!" he panted. Emmett smirked, obviously enjoying the reaction.

"Let's get one thing straight," Emmett breathed, "I top."

Before Puck could protest, Emmett had one square finger circling his virgin entrance, teasing him. Puck, a bit upset about being declared weaker, couldn't control his temper.

"What? You think you're bigger than me?"

Emmett smirked, "Wanna bet?" He roughly shoved a finger into the boy, giving him no time to adjust. As he cried out, his noise was swallowed by a bruising kiss. Another finger followed the first, as Emmett struck up a steady rhythm, stretching and drawing moans from the whimpering boy.

"Just…just do it already!" Puck begged, hands digging into the scruffy curls of Emmett's unkempt hair.

'You're really gonna regret doubting me." he threatened, moving Puck so that he was against the locker. Emmett held him around the waist, supporting him by pressing against his body. "Ready?"

Puck was barely able to mumble something before Emmett forced his way in, pressing the whole of his length deep into the now-screaming teen.

"Ah AH I get it! You were right! OKAY! Go easy on me, will you?" he was babbling now, random apologies and pleas that fell from his mouth, as did the sounds of mingled pain and pleasure. Emmett was definitely a force to be reckoned with; he was sure to bury his full ten inches into Puck's fragile body.

He screamed louder, begging for mercy, tears forming in his eyes. That was when Emmett found a particularly sensitive spot, as he judged by the delicious sight of Puck's back arching. He angled himself in the same direction, before pounding roughly into his partner without slowing. Puck couldn't help himself; he released immediately across both their stomachs, white clinging to the sweat-drenched abs. That, mixed with the seductive sight of the once-tough Puck, clinging to him with lust-clouded vision, was enough to throw Emmett over the edge. Puck felt Emmett's release inside him; he moaned aloud.

The proven-stronger teen pulled out, breath heavy. He gently wiped first Puck's, then his own, body clean with the towel, then suggested with a cunning smirk,

"How 'bout we take a shower?"

Day 4:

Puck refused. He absolutely refused to get up the next morning when his alarm went off, screeching like death in his ear. Grumpily, he flung his legs over the edge of the bed, attempting to stand.

"DAMMIT!" he yelled loudly as he fell back onto the bed, weak with pain. Memories of the previous day came back to him in an instant, and he smiled through gritted teeth. Forcing himself to stand, he bit his lip against the pain, and limped to the bus stop. He realized a bit too late exactly what was included in yesterday's 'episode'. Today was Friday, game day, and Noah Puckerman thought he was going to die.

A/N: Yep, totally random! If you're the one who requested this lovely pairing, (you know who you are) I hope it is satisfactory.

Much lovin',

~Bertie Todd


End file.
